Penyelidikan Shinichi Kudo
by Infaramona
Summary: Penelitian kelakuan Shinichi Kudo oleh Detektif Swasta Joji Kirishima. Terinspirasi dari Conan SDB 30  , tapi versi saya sendiri. RnR Please.


Genre: Humor (?)

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Semua segala hal tentang Detective Conan adalah milik om Aoyama Gosho, saya Cuma suka bersenang-senang dengan ciptaannya. No money here, just for fun.

N/A: Fic ini adalah Xover dengan short story om Aoyama yaitu Detektif Swasta Joji Kirishima. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Detective Conan SDB 30++ tentang penyelidikan Shinichi oleh Joji Kirishima, namun di fic ini adalah versi saya seorang. Sumimasen.

Warning: Garing, gaje, dan ngebosenin. No Slash. If you don't like, please don't read!

Thanks.

**#**

**Penelitian kelakuan Shinichi Kudo oleh Detektif Swasta Joji Kirishima**

Namaku Joji Kirishima... Target kali ini adalah pemuda yang ceritanya menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan tak tahu kemana perginya. Ia berkata bahwa ia sedang menyelidiki suatu kasus yang rumit. Apakah memecahkan suatu kasus harus mencapai waktu berbulan-bulan? Ataukah ada hal yang terselubung dari Sherlock Holmes of the Heisei Era ini? Akan aku bongkar segala seluk beluk tentang dirinya.

Klien: **Ran Mouri**

Permintaan Penyelidikan: Apa yang dilakukan Shinichi saat dia menghilang? Kenapa ia tak juga pulang-pulang? Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia lakukan sampai selama ini? Aku masih belum percaya dia terlibat kasus-kasus yang sangat rumit.

Target: **Shinichi Kudo**

**Penyelidikan:**

**Check 1: Belajar menjadi seorang Model**

Shinichi sering berlagak baknya seorang model professional. Dengan badan yang tegap dan tinggi serta wajah yang tampan yang luar biasa, mungkin saja ia ingin menyusul pekerjaan ibunya di dunia Entertain. Pada saat kasus pembunuhan Kio Tsujimura oleh istrinya sendiri (Vol 10) Shinichi berdiri diantara daun pintu sambil mengadahkan tangannya kedaun pintu tersebut dan tangan lainnya di saku celana. Gaya yang sangat populer di kalangan model pria. Apakah Shinichi sudah bosan selalu bermain-main dengan kasus sehingga ia banting setir ke arah dunia Entertain mengikuti Ibunya―sang Ratu bintang perak―Yukiko kudo? Mungkin saja.

Pendapat Joji Kirishima: Ia sudah bosan dengan kasus yang berdarah-darah dan ingin menjadi seorang idola oleh semua wanita―dan mungkin juga laki-laki karena dia mendapatkan anugerah wajah yang tampan.

Tingkat Kecurigaan: 40 persen.

**Check 2: Menderita penyakit tertentu.**

Di saat kasus pembunuhan Kio Tsujimura, kasus di pertunjukan SMA Teitan, dan kasus Dewa Kematian (Vol 10, 26, dan 62) Shinichi sering terlihat sangat kesakitan dan sering berkeringat. Ia kadang pingsan dan sering merintih kesakitan sambil mencengkram dadanya. Ia tak pernah mau untuk di ajak ke Rumah Sakit dan temannya Heiji Hattori selalu mendukungnya, Heiji juga tak memperbolehkan Shinichi ke Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi Kudo? Kenapa ia sering seperti itu? Dan kenapa Heiji Hattori mendukungnya? Apakah mereka berdua bersekongkol? Atau Shinichi pura-pura sakit untuk menambah sensasi? Ataukah ia takut akan Rumah Sakit beserta jarum suntiknya? Mungkin saja.

Pendapat Joji Kirishima: Sebenarnya ia hanya pura-pura sakit agar mendapat lebih banyak perhatian oleh orang lain.

Tingkat Kecurigaan: 75 persen

**Check 3: Shinichi terlilit hutang yang banyak.**

Manjadi anak seorang penulis misteri paling terkenal seantero Jepang dan Dunia dan seorang Aktris papan atas mungkin masih belum cukup juga bagi seorang Shinichi Kudo. Dia sering meminta kepada para penyelidik Keppolisian untuk merahasiakan keadaannya. Heiji pun pernah berkata di hadapan seluruh orang bahwa kasus yang di pecahkan oleh Shinichi di SMA Teitan harus dirahasiakan, dia berkata bahwa kasus ini bocor akan menjadi masalah besar. Kenapa begitu? Apakah ia begitu rendah hati sehingga tak mau namanya disebutkan di khalayak umum? Atau ia dikejar-kejar oleh seorang rentenir kartu kredit? Tapi kenapa Heiji selalu mau membantu Shinichi?

Pendapat Joji Kirishima: Shinichi itu anak yang boros, masa hanya untuk menanyakan ketertinggalannya di sekolah ia mesti mengajak Nona Ran Mouri makan malam di Restoran puncak Beika Center Building? Ataukah Shinichi mungkin juga terlibat dalam suatu investasi dan ia kalah dalam investasi tersebut sehingga ia menjadi bangkrut dan melarikan diri. Ia tak mungkin meminta uang kepada orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar negeri karena ia mungkin tak mau nama besar orang tuanya menjadi jelek di mata dunia karena kelakuannya.

Tingkat Kecurigaan: 82 persen

Kesaksian penting: **#Nama disensor#** yang menjabat seorang Inspektur Kepolisian distrik Tokyo menjelaskan bahwa Shinichi sering meminta untuk jangan menyebutkan namanya dalam setiap kasus dan ia juga berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Ia juga sering menghilang tiba-tiba ketika kasus telah terselasaikan.

**Check 4: Suka merayu wanita lain.**

Dengan ketampanannya yang sangat luar biasa ia dapat membuat wanita meleleh menjadi permen karet lengket hanya dengan kedipan matanya yang memukau. Siapa wanita di dunia ini yang tidak mengakui kekerenannya dan ketampanannya, sayapun mengakui hal tersebut. Sang detektif di Heisei Era ini seringkali merayu wanita―yang menurut pendapatnya untuk kepentingan penyelidikan. Ia juga berpelukan dan hampir saja berciuman dengan seorang putri Direktur Perusahaan Game terkenal saat penyelidikan kematian tragis ayahnya di Beika Building Center, ia tak jadi mencium wanita tersebut dikarenakan ia dipergoki oleh salah satu petugas kepolisian. Apakah itu strategi untuk mengihibur wanita tersebut? Ataupun ada hal lain di belakang hal tersebut. Jika di tempat umum saja ia sudah berani bertindak seperti itu? Apa yang dapat ia lakukan di luar tempat umum? Misalkan kamar? Banyak sekali spekulasi mengenai hal yang satu ini.

Pendapat Joji Kirishima: Shinichi mungkin saja berpacaran dengan banyak orang, melihat bagaimana mudahnya ia untuk merayu seorang wanita yang bahkan tak dikenalinya sama sekali. Mungkin sudah banyak sekali korban dari rayuan maut namun indah a la Shinichi Kudo ini. Menurut saya, Nona Ran Mouri harus segera melancarkan jurus karate mautnya kepada Tuan Kudo ketika bertemu dengannya.

Tingkat Kecurigaan: 99,98 persen

Kesaksian penting:

**#Nama disensor#** seorang petugas kepolisian yang memergoki Shinichi hampir berciuman dengan wanita dalam kasus pembunuhan di Beika Building Center.

"Saat penyelidikan tentang kasus tersebut, saya sangat kaget ketika Kudo-san tiba-tiba ia mendatangi tempat wanita tersebut berdiri dan membisikan sesuatu kepada wanita tersebut. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba ia ia merangkul bahu tersebut dan kemudian menjatuhkan wanita tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. Untung saja saat itu saya berteriak dan Kudo menghentikan hal tersebut dan segera melepas tangannya. Saya melihat wanita itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Kudo dengan wajah memerah."

**#Nama Disensor juga#** seorang detektif dari Osaka yang katanya menjadi saingan Shinichi dan sahabatnya juga bersaksi:

"Shinichi itu mempunyai handphoe khusus untuk menelpon orang yang sangat khusus baginya. Ia tak pernah mau memberitahukan nomor Handphone-nya tersebut kepada orang lain―mungkin ia takut di teror oleh wanita yang pernah ia dekati. Ia juga sering curhat denganku tentang kegalauannya terhadap wanita. Aku sudah menasihatinya, tapi ia tetap keras kepala. Aku sebagai temannya mungkin tak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya, tapi apa yang mau dikata. Tolong sensor namaku!"

**Check 5: Hubungan yang terlalu dekat dan tak wajar Heiji Hattori**

Heiji mungkin adalah salah satu sahabat Shinichi, tetapi sangat aneh jika Heiji sering sekali menghubungi Shinichi. Heiji lebih dulu tau nomor Handphone Shinichi dari pada Miss Ran Mouri sendiri.

Pendapat Joji Kirishima: Tak banyak yang dapat saya bongkar akan hubungan yang aneh ini, tapi saya memasang curiga saya terhadap kasus ini! Mungkin saja Shinichi memasang hubungan yang tak wajar dengan Heiji. Jika saya menjadi Nona Mouri, saya akan mencurigai Heiji dengan penuh.

Tingkat Kecurigaan: 78 persen

Kesaksian Penting: Saya mendapatkan kesaksian penting dari teman perempuan Heiji Hattori yang tak ingin disebutkan namanya bahwa Heiji sering sekali telpon-telponan dengan Shinichi Kudo. "Bahkan saat pelajaran sekolah 5 menit akan dimulai, Heiji masih sempat untuk menelpon Shinichi atau sekedar pesan singkat."

**Kesimpulan Penyelidikan Detektif Swasta Joji Kirishima**

Kepada Nona Ran Mouri

Saya berpendapat selama ini Shinichi Kudo tak menampakan batang hidungnya bukan dikarenakan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai Detektif. Saya berpendapat selama ini Shinichi sering main mata dengan wanita yang ia jumpai, ia bahkan berhubungan tak normal dengan kawannya, Heiji Hattori. Mungkin nama lain dari Shinichi Kudo yang mungkin sangat populer adalah 'Bad Boy' dan saya menyarankan anda jangan mengharapkannya lagi. Lebih baik anda bersama pria yang jauh lebih baik―**misalnya saya** kalau begitu.

Pesan: Tolong kirimkan honor jasa saya ke nomor rekening yang ada di belakang surat ini, honornya yaitu sebesar **67****9****.000** Yen.

**Terimakasih.**

**oOoOoOo**

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriak seorang wanita yang baru saja menmabaca sebuah surat, yang kelihatannya resmi sekali. "AWAS KAU SHINICHIIII!"

END-

* * *

><p>Wah, galucu sama sekali yaa, maaf.<p>

Terimakasih bagi semua orang yang telah mau membaca dan terimakasih dobel untuk yang mau me-review juga.

Thanks


End file.
